The present invention relates generally to coolers and, more particularly, to an insulated cooler having a first quick access opening to access interior contents and a larger opening for initially filling the cooler with ice, food, or beverages. The cooler also includes a rubber-coated stainless steel insert for keeping items cool while being leak proof.
Insulated coolers are frequently used for keeping food and beverages cold for later use. Coolers traditionally include a full top panel attached with hinges or zippers for providing full access to the food or beverages therein. Unfortunately, frequent opening and closing of the cooler allows a large loss of the coolness therein. The construction and materials of other coolers lack a construction able to maintain a cold temperature for very long. A still further difficulty with some coolers is that their construction may cause a buildup of exterior condensation, or “sweat.”
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an insulated cooler having a steel inner housing that provides superior insulation for maintaining a cold internal environment for a long period of time. Further, it would be desirable to have an insulated cooler which does not experience an undesirable buildup of exterior condensation. In addition, it would be desirable to have an insulated cooler having a large zippered panel that may be selectively opened for depositing or removing large amounts of the cooler's contents as well as having a smaller panel that provides quick access for removal of single items.